


never happening...

by TheLittleBlackPrince



Series: If I Was There. [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, First work - Freeform, a made up AU, sooooooo excited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleBlackPrince/pseuds/TheLittleBlackPrince
Summary: it's a part of the story 'Like An Alien' in the future. not exactly that but close. read it to get what the story is like. it can also be readed separately.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Original Female Character(s)
Series: If I Was There. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879429
Kudos: 8





	never happening...

There she was, leaning against the roof’s wall and trying to look as small as possible. Her shoulders were shaking and Due to the roof’s silence, the sound of her sobs were easy to pick.

All the while he was there, doing absolutely nothing.

He run the whole school yard, searching for her, and now that he found her, he didn’t know _what to do_.

He felt like an ass. A completely useless ass.

And then he remembered something. A conversion he wasn’t supposed to hear.

**_You know, there are some times, when I’m so sad and just want to cry. you know what would I do then? I’d go and find the most vacant place possible. Sit there, and cry. Sometimes loud, Sometimes quiet._ **

He felt his heart twitched. Went one step closer and opened his mouth.

**_And then I wish. That someone become worried and try to search for me. That someone know something is wrong. A family member, a classmate, a friend, anyone that knows me. And when that doesn’t happen, I even wish for a stranger, a passerby,_** someone ** _, to notice me and stop in their track. And ask_ …**

“Are you ok?”

**_Are you ok?_ **

She stiffened. A few moments of silence passed. When she finely lift her head up, there was track of tears on her face. They stared at each other for a few more seconds and then she gave him a little _smile_.

**_And when that happens, you know what would I do?_ **

“It’s nothing.”

**_I would smile and say it’s nothing._ **

He felt a sting in his eyes.

“Are you sure?”

**_Because I want them to ask it again…_ **

“It’s nothing”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.”

**_And again…_ **

“I’m ok”

“You’re anything but ok.”

**_And again…_ **

“Then I WILL BE ok”

“Then I WANT TO help.”

**_Because I don’t want a passerby’s pity. I don’t want a glint of gilt…_ **

“I WANT TO help.”

**_I want someone who wants to HELP…_ **

“Talk to me, I would listen”

**_I want someone who would listen…_ **

“It’s stupid.”

“It’s not if it’s bothering you.”

**_Someone to tell me that my feelings aren’t stupid…_ **

“Really it’s nothing. I’m being an idiot”

“I don’t thing feeling hurt count as being an idiot”

_**Because god knows I don’t believe it myself.** _

”Just let it go.”

**_Someone…_ **

“I never let you go.”

**_…Who doesn’t let me go._ **

He came closer and sit in front of her.

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“You don’t know what you’re offering.”

“I don’t care.”

“I talk a lot.”

“I don’t care.”

**_Someone who refuse to go._ **

She still was looking at him with hesitantly.

“I want to know…”

**_Someone who wants to know…_ **

“What made someone always bubbly, happy, smiling, like you cry?”

**_What made someone always bubbly, happy, smiling, like me cry?_ **

“…”

“…”

**_Because god knows I’m tired of crying in the dark…_ **

“I want to help.” _He whispered._

**_All alone, all by myself._ **

“I’m here now…”

**_But something like that would probably never happen...  
_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooo. how was it? tell me if you like it so i start the real deal. comments are important. when start the real story will tell you more about stuff that can't put in story itself.  
> don't forget to comment. love ya.
> 
> oh oh. also guess who are the boy and girl! see later if you'r right.


End file.
